


The One With Charlie Bradbury

by Renegade_Angels



Series: One Thousand Words [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Charlie Bradbury for wingwoman of the year, Charlie Bradbury is better than you, Gen, Texting, filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Angels/pseuds/Renegade_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's working late at the bar with Charlie when he starts getting texts from Cas. Charlie intervenes. Kind of.</p>
<p>(pre-slash, OTW-verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Charlie Bradbury

Dean was standing behind the bar when his phone buzzed. He hadn’t been expecting a call or text from anyone, so it caught him off-guard. Not enough to make him spill the drink he had been making, but enough that the hot chick he’d been talking with had given him a weird look. He grinned apologetically at her and slid her the drink. “Sorry ‘bout that. I just got a text… probably from my brother or something.”

 

“So it can wait?” She blinked up at him. Her eyelashes were long, too long, really, if Dean was bothering to pay attention. He wasn’t.

 

Charlie was. She bumped into Dean as she passed him and muttered “boobs are fake” as she passed. Dean was glad for people like Charlie. They got him out of situations that could easily go downhill… except for that one time at ComicCon but Dean and Charlie swore that what happened at ComicCon stayed at ComicCon. It was a good rule.

Dean gave the blonde another one of his signature _drop your pants_ grins. “Actually, it can’t. Sam’s got a tendency to get into shitty situations… I’ll be quick, promise.”

 

Dean turned away from the blonde (who would most likely give him her number before she left, if Dean was lucky, and he usually was) and pulled out his phone. The text was not from Sam, it was from Cas. Cas, the awkward guy in the trench coat who had a weird friend with a camera. Cas, who Dean found really interesting. And didn’t know why.

 

_From: Cas_

_Message: Hello, Dean. Gabriel told me to text you, but I am not sure what to say._

 

Dean smiled a bit at that. Cas’s awkwardness apparently carried out into the digital world of phones. Deciding to throw the poor guy a bone, Dean texted back immediately.

 

_Send text to: Cas_

_Message: hey cas. got ur msg... tell gabriel he’s an ass 4 making u txt me @ work_

 

Dean put his phone away and went back to the girl. He wasn’t sure if Cas would text back or not, but he’d deal with that if he had to. Right now, he had to work. Work, and get a number from a supposedly fake-chested blonde who was watching him through too-long lashes. Dean took another glance at her chest; sure enough, Charlie was right. The boobs were too round to be real. Both Dean and his gay best friend (because that’s what Charlie was, the only difference was that their genders were reversed from the usual, but it worked well this way) could spot fakes easily. Dean just hadn’t been paying attention to her chest. Her eyes were too damn blue. It was like looking into a supernova or some cheesy shit like that.

 

 

Dean’s phone buzzed again. He answered it after giving a drink to a guy who looked like he’d had way too many beers for a single night.

 

_From: Cas_

_Message: Sorry, Dean. I did not mean to disrupt you at your work._

 

Dean wasn’t sure that he’d ever get used to Cas’s proper texting, but at the same time, he felt like it was appropriate. It matched the Cas he knew… which wasn’t much, but so far, it was accurate.

 

_Send text to: Cas_

_Message: hey no prob. besides, this chick is stripping me w/ her eyes. was hot ten secs ago but now its not :/_

 

The message was sent and so Dean turned around to go back to work. Unfortunately, there was a nerdy red-head in his way. Dean gave Charlie his imitation of Sam’s bitch face. She didn’t take it. She glanced down at Dean’s phone, and if he weren’t so sure that she was gay, he’d mention something about her looking at his crotch. Charlie raised an eyebrow. “So, I’m gonna take a wild guess here and go with the idea that you are not texting Sam.”

 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. What is it to you?”

 

“Give me your phone.” Charlie held out her hand. Dean shook his head. “Nope. My phone, not yours.”

 

“So?”

 

“So…” Dean drew the word out. “You can’t touch it.”

 

“I thought I couldn’t touch your car.”

 

“That too.”

 

Charlie narrowed her eyes and lunged. She didn’t grab the phone, but she did manage to get it out of Dean’s hands. It flew into the back room and both of them looked at each other before Charlie shoved Dean and ran for it. The shove didn’t do much, but Dean decided to let her win this one. Surely she couldn’t do too much to Cas’s sanity.

 

Oh, wait. This was Charlie Bradbury, sanity ruiner extraordinaire. Dean slammed the doors to the back room open. “Charlie, no!”

 

“What?” Charlie looked up, wide eyed, the phone cradled in her hands. “It’s not like Cas is your boyfriend or something. You don’t even like guys, last time I checked.”

 

“Yeah, well, he’s not messed up like we are.” Dean tries for the phone. “I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

Charlie blinks.

 

Dean frowns. “Oh God… what did you send him?”

 

“Nothing… too incriminating…”

 

“Oh God.” Dean repeated. He grabbed his phone from Charlie’s now loose hands and looked down. The sent message was still on the screen.

 

_Send text to: Cas_

_Message: hey cas this is charlie, dean’s friend. I stole his phone... saw the drawing u did; it was cute :P_

 

“You used a semicolon.” Dean stares at Charlie with disbelief. She raises her hands in faux surrender. “What? It was appropriate.”

 

“It was a text message.”

 

Charlie shrugs. “Sorry for not conforming to your standards, Winchester. I’ll try better next time.”

 

“You better.” Dean says as Charlie leaves the room. He decides to send an explanation text to Cas, but before he gets the chance, Cas replies:

 

_From: Cas_

_Message: Hello, Charlie. You should probably give Dean his phone back. I do not have much experience in the area of social interaction, but I am pretty certain that it is rude to steal a phone._

 

Dean can’t help but laugh at that message. He decides to save the whole conversation; he might need it later. He does reply then, because he’s curious as to how Cas will reply. These conversations with Cas are interesting; they are very different from any other conversation that he’s had in his life.

 

_Send text to: Cas_

_Message: srry bout that... charlie gave it back, btw. I’ve gotta go, so we’ll cont. this later, k?_

 

Dean didn’t have time to pocket his phone before he got a reply. It was one word, but Dean appreciated the one word. It meant that he hadn’t scared Cas off yet. He didn’t want to scare Cas off; he found the artist interesting. He’d keep him around.

 

_From: Cas_

_Message: Okay._


End file.
